Tough Love Life
by MidnightHime
Summary: Sasuke Uchiha is known for his looks, wealth, and intelligence. Regardless, he also happens to be the worst at holding down relationships, and it always results in him crawling to his best friend, Sakura Haruno for help. How long will it take this heartbroken boy to realize that the girl he's been searching for all this time has been by his side all along?
1. 1: One Drunk and Heartbroken Boy

**_\- Note -_**

 ** _I do not own Naruto or its characters, unfortunately :( ja ne minna-san._**

 ** _\- END of the Note -_**

* * *

 **Chapter** **1: One Drunk and Heartbroken Boy**

* * *

I sighed as I helped a tipsy Sasuke walk back to my car. He was hiccupping and snorting with laughter, a bottle of Asahi hanging loosely from his hand.

"Sakura " hic! " did you see " hic! " Ino, in there?" Hic! He choke again on his own laughter as we reached my black Mustang GT, which was parked on the far side of the car park from the club. I sighed again and fumbled for my keys, unlocking the front door and trying to open it while I supported a staggering Sasuke with the other. It was eleven at night, and I was pissed as hell when I got a call from the bloody management that Sasuke was getting a little unruly. Not that it was any surprise, of course this wasn't the first time the manager had had to call me in to pick up my dearly beloved friend Sasuke.

"S-S-Sa-Sakura," giggled Sasuke as I eased him into the front seat. He looked up at me, his dark onyx eyes turned up in a grin as he drunkenly waved his hand around. I scowled, and snatched the alcoholic bottle from his hand before throwing it out behind me. He giggled and hiccupped even more as I slammed the door on him, muttering evilly under my breath. He'd just been dumped…Again!

With a sigh, I made my way over to the driver's seat and got in, shaking my head as I looked at Sasuke, who was leaning forward in his seat and rubbing his fingers all over the window. With a groan, I exclaimed, "Sasuke, put on your damn seatbelt!"

You see, when it comes to women, Sasuke has the shittiest luck ever, worse than anyone else's. Even Naruto has a loving girlfriend, but Sasuke, with all his good looks and wealth, can't seem to hold down a girlfriend for more than a week.

We're on the main road now when I see a police car on the side of the road, light's flashing as a figure beside it held out an arm and signaled me to stop. I obliged, and cruised to a halt before a policewoman of about thirty, with red eyes and messy long black hair, her nametag on her uniform Officer Yuuhi Kurenai. She held a breathalyzer in her hand.

"Breath check, please," she said, staring suspiciously at the highly intoxicated Sasuke in my passenger's seat. "Looks like your friend could use some help." I merely sighed, and after being cleared from the woman, nodded her goodnight as I drove back home with Sasuke in tow. I lived in suburban of Konoha in a one bedroom apartment, which believe or not, I'd often share with a drunken Sasuke.

"SAKURA!" wailed Sasuke as I dragged him to the front door, house key in my free hand. I scowled as I opened the door and led him in, shutting the door behind us as I did so. He sniffled and wiped his nose on my shoulder, making me groan in disgust as I slammed my hand onto the light switch.

"Sasuke!" As soon as we were in the living room, I wasted no time in throwing the heavily crying Uchiha on to my couch, scrunching up my nose as the scent of his drunkenness reached my nose. He was a sight, tears were streaming down his face and mucus was bubbling from his nose as he clutched one of the cushions to his chest, wailing loudly about 'how Ino had broken his heart and left him for another or something like that'.

"Saaaaakkkuuuurrrraaaaa!" he bawled, lifting the cushion to his face and smearing it with tears and snot. I frowned in annoyance and went to get a pillow and blanket for him, shaking my head in disapproval. By the time I got back to the living room, he was lying sprawled on the couch with his limbs outstretched everywhere, the cushion still obscuring his face. He was a goner.

"That fucking idiot," I muttered to myself, re positioning his body so that he was in a more comfortable pose. I stared down at the Uchiha as I gently placed the pillow under his head, sighing. I swear, sometimes, he is such a lost case. Initially, it had hurt me whenever I saw him come to me, heartbroken and in tears. I guess after a couple of years of the same routine you just get used to seeing your best friend getting down in the dumps whenever his girlfriend for the week dumped him. Pulling the blanket over his sleeping figure, I shut off the lights and went to bed.

* * *

 **"I'm selfish, arrogant and narcissistic, but that's okay. Because as long as you're mine, you keep my demons at bay."**


	2. 2: She Is Not the Only Girl in the World

**_\- Note -_**

 ** _I do not own Naruto or its characters, unfortunately :( ja ne minna-san._**

 ** _\- END of the Note -_**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: She Is Not the Only Girl in the World**

* * *

When I got up at around nine to check on Sasuke the next morning, he was still out. I sighed for the umpteenth time in the last twenty four hours. Who knew that having such a drama queen as a best friend would be such a pain in the ass! I decided to make pancakes for breakfast, and just when I had flipped the last batch, I heard a loud groan from the living room behind me. Turning off the stove, I grimaced as I took one of the plates of pancakes and maple syrup to Sasuke, who was now sitting up and clutching his head with one hand. The blanket I had given him last night was strewn on the ground, along with the snot and tear logged cushion he'd so kindly wiped his facials with last night.

"Morning, Sasuke," I sighed, placing the plate on the coffee table before him. At the sight of me, he groaned and threw himself back onto the couch, grabbing the pillow and pulling it over his face.

"I can't believe it! Another one!" he cried into the pillow. I sighed, and sat by his feet. So much sighing.

"Seriously, Sasuke," I said in a hopeless voice, reaching forward and taking the pillow from him. He sat back up and faced me with a pained expression adorning his usually god like features, and my heart dropped just a little. Just a little.

"Sakura, what the fuck is wrong with me?! I'm hot… I'm rich… I'm smart!" he countdown his qualities with his fingers and then throw his hands in the air in a sign of frustration "Why can't I hold any of them down?! What's wrong with me?! What do they want from me?!" he whined, throwing his head back in agony.  
I shook my head, crossing my arms "Maybe they always dump you because you're a dick?" I suggested lightly, making him scowl darkly at me.

"I'm serious, Sakura. Ugh, I'm so hopeless with girls!" He threw himself back down onto the couch, covering his face with his hands. I let out a little huff. For a seriously successful man of twenty one, Sasuke was a hopeless romantic.

"You just noticed?" I said sarcastically, raising an eyebrow at him. He scowled and threw the pillow at my face, making me yelp.

"SAKURA, you aren't helping!" he snapped, glaring at me. I rolled my eyes and picked up the pillow, fluffing it as I held it in my lap.

"Okay, okay, fine. But hey, you've got to keep trying, right? Your true love isn't going to just come waltzing into your life and reveal herself now, is she?" I said in an amused tone, wiggling my eyebrows at Sasuke. He groaned, and I leaned forward to pat his arm.

"Come on," I said encouragingly. "How's about we go to the mall and go fishing?" I suggested and he glare at me and scowled "I feel like shit."

"That's the spirit! Eat up, we'll leave after breakfast!" I grinned, leaping to my feet and clasping my hands together. Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Why are you so overly optimistic?" he asked suspiciously, reaching for his pancakes. He flipped the lid of the maple syrup bottle and lightly drizzled them with the golden liquid, my stomach rumbling at the sight.

"Because this time, I'm choosing the girl!" I beamed. "And I know for sure that this time, she'll be the perfect one for you!"

Sasuke took one of the pancakes and lifted it into his mouth, swallowing it down in one gulp "…..Whatever."


	3. 3: Only Time Will Tell If It's True Love

**_\- Note -_**

 ** _I do not own Naruto or its characters, unfortunately :( ja ne minna-san._**

 ** _\- END of the Note -_**

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Only Time Will Tell If It's True Love**

* * *

"Sasuke, you're a grown man. So man up, and go ask her!" I glare at Sasuke.

"Sakura, I don't even know her fucking name." He grunted the response.

"So? Just go compliment her on her hair or something!" I looked at him lazily.

"I hate red." He pouted.

"So?" I asked.

"Fuck you." Sasuke and I were sitting at a table in the food court, carefully watching a girl with long, dark red hair dressed in a black dress with a sort white jacket, black and white stockings, and cute black boots. Somehow, she just stood out from the crowd, and I knew then and there that Sasuke had to ask her out. She was standing in line at McDonalds, eyes scanning the electronic menu above as she waited with a black handbag in her grip. I turned to the Uchiha and flicked him in the forehead.

"Language" I said warningly. "Now, you go up and make conversation, or I will." He leaned back in his seat, crossing his arms over his chest. I groaned, and stood up. "My way it is." Within seconds, I was at the mystery girl's side, and I tapped her on the shoulder. She looked at me almost instantly, and as soon as I saw her eyes, I knew it was game over. They were a beautiful shade of purple, and her eyes just had the prettiest shape ever.  
Looking at her, I knew that Sasuke would instantly hit it off with her. "Hi! I'm Sakura, and, um..." I lowered my voice and pointed over my shoulder. "My friend there, he's a bit shy, but he's actually been admiring you for a while now, and it's killing me not seeing him do anything!" The girl let out a light laugh, elegantly covering her mouth with a creamy, pale hand.

She looked over my shoulder, obviously interested in finding out who this secret admirer was. "Oh, really? Which one?" she asked, eyes scanning the crowd. "The gloomy looking one with hair that looks like a duck butt," I said, turning around to show her. "That guy over there oh, for fuck's sake."

"Problem?" giggled the girl, looking amused at my reaction. I faced her with a weak smile on my face. "He ran out on me, the little shit," I said with a forced smile. "Could I have your name and number instead, then? I'll make that asshole text you and stop being such a little pansy." She laughed, rummaging in her bag for a pen and paper. Upon the discovery of these items, she quickly jotted down her digits and gave me the paper with a small smile. "My name's Yona," she said kindly. "Yona Himeko. I'm looking forward to meeting your friend." I grinned as I pocketed the paper, nodding at Yona.

"Nice to meet you, Yona. And don't worry, I'll make him talk to you, whether he likes it or not," I said with a hint of threatening in my voice. "Bye now."

"Bye." It was when I was walking away from her that a thought struck me what sane girl would give out her name and number to another person she didn't even properly know? "Wow, she'd be perfect for Sasuke," I snorted, putting my hands in the pockets of my coat and began striding around the mall in search of my duck butt haired friend. Whether he liked it or not, he would ask Yona out on a date, find true love, settle down and have kids, preferably naming his oldest daughter Sakura as tribute to me for joining him with his true love. And he would finally be out of my hair, once and for all. But eh! Only time will tell.


	4. 4: Always Have Your Phone with You

**\- Note -**

 **I do not own Naruto or its characters, unfortunately :( ja ne minna-san.**

 **\- END of the Note -**

* * *

 **Chapter 4: Always Have Your Phone with You**

* * *

"Text her, teme! She was really kind! She would've been kinder if you didn't pull a little bitch and run off!" I felt as if I was talking to a brick wall as Sasuke was getting dressed in my spare room. He was standing in front of my body length mirror, adjusting his tie as he looked over his outfit.

Grey pinstriped pants and blazer, with a creamy white, long sleeved dress shirt and a jet black tie that matched his onyx eyes and duck butt hair. The perfect attire for the son of the Uchiha Corporation's owners. "I have no interest in girls like her," he sneered, pulling the two sides of his blazer together.

He turned to face me, where I was sitting on the edge of the bed. "How do I look?" he asked doing a little turn for me to see all of his outfit.

"Flawless. Now, please! Talk to Yona!" I begged, holding my hands together in front of my face. "Please, Sasuke!"

"Why are you so desperate to get me hooked up again? You know how it'll probably end," said the Uchiha forlornly, shaking his head at me. I sighed, and shook my head in return. "No! This time, I'm determined to make it work!" I said in a shrill voice, getting to my feet. "I promise, Sasuke! It'll work!"

"Sakura." I was silenced as he put his hands on my shoulders, looking down at me. "Seriously, stop." I pouted at him, removing his hands from my shoulders. "But Sasuke !" He placed a finger over my lips, making me shut up again. "Sakura!"

I sighed, and hung my head. Now that I look back at it, we almost seemed like we were the ones in a relationship, and we were having problems. Or maybe it's just me. "Fine," I said in a defeated tone. "Hug?" Sasuke rolled his eyes at me, but reached out nonetheless. "You're such an idiot," he murmured as we embraced.

I smirked as I put my arms around him. "But you still love me," I cooed. Pushing him away, I said "Well, you should get going now! It's probably not wise to make your dad wait any longer!" He ruffled the top of my head before walking out of the room. "I'll see you later, Sakura." I followed him right up to the front door, waving him off as he backed out of the driveway.

Once I was sure he was gone, I smirked again and shut the door, turning to walk back to the living room. Quietly, I slip Sasuke's iPhone 6 out of my front pocket and unlock the screen, putting in his code rather than using the fingerprint scanner. I go to his messages center, and start a new conversation.

' _Hey, this is Sasuke. I'm that guy that Sakura, the girl with pink hair was talking about at the mall. Is this Yona?'_ With a mischievous grin, I hit send.


	5. 5: I'm not interested, Love!

**_\- Note -_**

 ** _I do not own Naruto or its characters, unfortunately :( ja ne minna-san._**

 ** _\- END of the Note -_**

* * *

 **Chapter 5: I'm not interested, Love!**

* * *

I had just gotten out of the shower when I heard a faint knock coming from the front door. Quickly wrapping a towel around my torso, another one around my shoulders, and one around my hair, I called out "COMING!" before hurrying my way out of the shower and rushing towards the front door.

Making sure that any revealing skin was completely covered, I took a deep breath and unlocked it. It was Sasuke. "Oh! Duck butt, what's up? I thought you'd be at home by now!" I exclaimed. The last time I'd checked the time, it had been half past ten. He pushed past me and strode into the house, eyes darting furtively everywhere. I rolled my eyes and shut the door, mumbling profanities under my breath. "I forgot my phone here this morning," he said, making his way to the living room.

"I swear I had it in my pocket! Have you seen it?" I giggled and covered my mouth, quickly following him into the room. Leaning against the doorway, I crossed my arms with a huge smirk plastered across my still slightly damp face.

After searching high and low, Sasuke turned back to me, ruffling the back of his hair. "What is it?" he asked suspiciously, seeing the look on my face. "I swear, Sakura, if you're trying to seduce me, then… "

"What? No!" I exclaimed, my smirk instantly turning into a look of horror. "What the hell, Sasuke?!"

"Well, you were standing there with a creepy pedo look on your face "

"Well…Excuse me? I just got out of the shower! Why the hell would I try to seduce someone like you? I've seen you naked, Sasuke, and quite frankly, I'm not interested." I said as a matter of fact with a pout on my face and crossed my arms in front of my chest. "So now tell me, Sasuke, what did you want?"

With an eye roll, the Uchiha brushed off what I said and answered with an "I forgot my phone here."

"Oh, your phone?" My devilish smirk found its way back onto my face, and Sasuke paled at the sight.

"Sakura, what did you do?" he said threateningly, eyes beginning to widen. I smirked and turned around, beginning to make my way to my room. "Sakura! What did you do?!" As I walked into the room, Sasuke instantly followed, nostrils flaring. I grabbed his phone from my bed and faced him, holding it beside my face with a grin.

"You mean this phone? You've been talking with Yona all day, I can't believe you don't remember!" "Sakura!" He lunged forward and wrestled the phone from my grip, fervently unlocking it and tapping away at the screen. He groaned loudly when I assumed he was in his inbox. "Sakura, seriously?! A date?" I giggled and patted him on the back, ushering him out of my room. "Don't worry, she asked me to come along as a safety precaution," I chuckled, pushing him out the door.

"You'll be fine, trust me. I told you, I was determined to make this work, and make this work I will." A desperate look now adorned Sasuke's porcelain features.

"Sakura " He started but I cut him off by slamming the door in his face. "It's this Saturday at twelve, you'll be meeting at the movies! Don't worry, I'll swing by and pick you up, and we'll go together!"

"Sakura, let me back in " He said from the other side of the door.

"I'm naked!" I yell back, locking the door and turning my back. "And?! Open the door!" he answered back.

"No, Sasuke! I'm naked! And I'm not interested, Uchiha!" I said with a giggle.

"You haven't seen me naked since we were five, Sakura !" He said and I face palmed.

"Ask me if I give a fuck! Go home, we'll talk tomorrow when I'm fully dressed and you've cooled down." I shouted.

"Sakura!" He knocked for about another whole ten minutes, yelling at the top of his lungs, before he finally decided to retreat. "I'll be back tomorrow morning," he growled threateningly with one last bang against the door. I smirked, now fully dressed and tucked into bed. "And I will be waiting for you Love!" I said with a playful tone of mockery.


End file.
